warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:StormWarriors2/8th Edition Changes and Fluff
So in the coming weeks' lore is going to be shaken. This is a bit of my humorous attempt at trying to talk about what has happened so please forgive me I am trying to discuss it as best as I can! Please if you wish to add anything please do so in the comments! So first up what is changed? Well, Cadia is gone.... Destroyed. The Cadian Regiments are spread throughout so we have no idea if they still exist. Many chapters that participated in the 13th Black Crusade in the defense of Cadia were severely hurt or damaged or destroyed by the destruction of Cadia. Many imperial heroes would fight and die upon the planet of Cadia, 650 Million Imperial Defenders were killed by the Warmaster Abaddon. The Black Templars and countless imperial defenders tried their best to defend it. But alas to no avail the Warmaster emerged victoriously. Creed went missing and the warp exploded. Chaos started to dance at a party and got so happy they split up across the Imperium and started to rage, pillage, and kill everything. Yeah pretty grim right yeah. Oh, Ullanor is the homeworld of the ORKS. Then! The Farseer Eldrad (Dickard) of Uthwe led his council in an ATTEMPT to awaken the Eldar God Ynnead. Yeah, it didn't work... sorta. It kind of did, but the spirit of Ynnead sought out a being that could help lead to its creation and found the Dark Eldar Succubus Yvraine. Yvarine said "Okay." And became the Emissary of Ynnead and then lead a rebellion in Biel-tan? (Fuck if I know). Secondly, the Imperium was split in half... Quite literally by a warp anomaly. Those all within the Imperium Nihilus, also known as the Dark Imperium, the newly formed region encompassed Segmentum Obscurus and Ultima Segmentum. Cicatrix Maledictum or the Great Rift is what splits the Imperium in half here is the region of space covered http://wh40k.lexicanum.com/mediawiki/images/8/85/GalaxyMapNew.jpg With the Imperium in tatters, the Imperial survivors of the black crusade received aide from a sight that no one thought... (except the fandom apparently) The Eldar and its new Faction the Ynnari, and Yvarine and her BFF guardian dude the Visarch (Cool sword-wielding former dire avenger). They set upon a course a single mission... to resurrect the Primarch Robute Gulliman! So they jumped through a webway portal with the survivors and ended up in the Maccrage system. So we have the A Team of Imperial Heroes, including Belisarius Cawl an Archmagos of Mars who was given a mission by Robute Gulliman himself, Marius a Marshal of the Black Templars (Last survivor of his crusade), an Inqusitior (named), and the Saint Celesente! Though the Black Legion then ended up chasing em to Maccrage (well a couple warlords and chaos sorcerers) and started to attack the Ultramar Systems and even Maccrage (McCragals must have fucked up somewhere). The heroes all go to Maccrage and are barred entry by Senor Calgar and Mr. Agemman cause there was I don't know a fucking war going on their planet? And they start raving about some magical armor that can bring back their dead primarch... Yeah, better chance of convincing Sanginius is still alive to the Blood Angels. Then Tigirius the Chief Libby came in all smooth and rescued it all and then the other Astartes were okay with it. Cause who's going to say no to Tigirius.... or did they and he just convinced them with his charm? (Tigirius 42k for Chapter Master of the Ultramarines) Then after some grueling battles on Maccrage, they get to Robute with Belisarius Cawl and they awaken Robute from his nap and he proceeds to kill every traitor on his planet. After awakening and reconquering his planet with his Genius Splendiferous Deus Ex Machina, the Primarch learns of the shit that went down and got kinda depressed. Yeah, who woulda thunk that after ten thousand years not only did people forget the imperial truth but that humanity had corrupted the entirety of the Imperium into a husk of what it should've been! With this Robute called for a new crusade the Terran Crusade to return to Terra to talk to his father and figure what the fuck was going on. So of course. People answered.... IN droves. But first, he announced the unification of the Ultramar realm! Yup that went over well (not really lost of resistance from Imperial governors). Robute with his crusade leave for Terra, on their way there they are ambushed by Red Crosairs, the Thousand Sons, and other jerks on his way to terra, until finally he took a short cut through a webway and landed on Holy Terra's moon, Luna. But the Thousand Sons followed and bullshit followed them and the Battle of Luna began between the Imperials and the Chaos forces. Go read about it tell your kids. Robute Won of course so He arrives on earth, and is greeted by the Custodes, and is horrified by the veneration of the Emperor and his brothers. And well he didn't take it well but he didn't show it entirely. He finally arrived before the entirety gate of holy terra and was allowed in to finally face his father.... AND! (REDACTED) So if you want to the read next part about his meeting with the Emperor please CHECK the notes section for the interaction between the Emperor of Mankind. Anyway.... A new army of Astartes was created... Except they aren't Astartes. They are Primaris Marines. Or space marine space marines. Bigger, faster, stronger, and with grand brand new armor called Mark X Tacticus a new Power Armor mark. Then with that Robute launched a new crusade to quell the destruction caused by the Maledictum. To save the Imperium! Anyway so what about the blood angels and their successors (except the Lamenters) all came to the aide of the Blood Angels against hive fleet leviathan, four chapter masters were killed (possibly more) and many more blood angels and their successors were brutalized or killed. They were saved by whelp. a warp storm! Which swallowed the entirety of the hive fleet! And then Robute Gulliman and the entire Indomatius Crusade and Kab'ahanda (The Khorne Daemon that wants to kill the blood angels) apparently! More lore will be found but here are the sources and more information for you all. I know iwas brief in my summary, but please read through it yourself! So first up Spoilers: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1IhPDmmY5mX4HPQpJZ9TWx2IuCbv02B2J1avCkh71zQE/edit https://drive.google.com/drive/u/0/folders/0B1fxuxpH5KvNdVdSS3pBeGwxTGM Here is the 8th edition Fluff summarized far better than I could manage! https://www.reddit.com/r/40kLore/comments/6fgc8a/dark_imperium8th_ed_fluff_leaksrumors/ Category:Blog posts